Raph x Leo o Leo x Raph
by AremisG
Summary: [TMNT2012] [YAOI] [ONE-SHOT] [TCEST] Si no te gusta este género, por favor NO LO LEAS. En fin, una tarde llena de aburrimiento, Casey, Donatello, Abril y Mikey pasaran todo el rato tratando de averiguar las posiciones incómodas de los hermanos de rojo y azul.


**_[ONE-SHOT] [YAOI] [TMNT2012]_**

 ** _(Raphanardo o Leoraph)_**

Las tortugas junto con sus amigos humanos habían vencido al vil Destructor y juntos habían detenido la amenaza kraang, ahora que los chicos tenían tiempo de sobra, Leonardo y Raphael decidieron rebelar su amor, a lo que todos los demás estuvieron completamente de acuerdo.

Una tarde llena de aburrimiento, a Casey se le ocurrió una gran idea muy atrevida y algo pervertida, algo para que se quitara ese ambiente de aburrimiento, él se acercó al sofá junto con los demás

\- ¡Oigan chicos! – llamó la atención del grupo

\- ¿Qué? – todos a excepción de Leo y Raph

\- En la relación de sus hermanos quien será… el que… ya saben…, le dé duro contra el muro – rio un poco ante su propio comentario, para después plantar la semilla de la curiosidad en sus espectadores

\- Técnicamente te refieres al semeru y ukeru – hablo científicamente el esbelto – o mejor conocidos como seme y uke

\- Lo que sea

\- ¿Y qué significan esas extrañas palabras, hermano? – intervino Mikey

\- El seme desempeña el papel activo o dominante y el uke desempeña el papel pasivo o sumiso o como bien se dice, el que hace el rol de la chica

\- Entonces digo que Raph es el seme y Leo el uke – hablo Casey

\- Yo digo todo lo contrario – comentó la pelirroja

\- Lo siento Abril pero Casey Jones tiene razón – dijo Donnie colocándose a un lado del otro chimuelo

\- Yo apoyo a Abril – hablo el más bajito de todos

\- A ver, díganme una cosa – dijo Donnie – ¿por qué creer que Leo sea el seme y Raph el uke? – cuestionó

\- Es obvio que Leo es el líder y el que casi domina a ustedes con sus órdenes – dijo Abril

\- Y Raph puede ocultar varias personalidades debajo de ese temperamento agresivo que tiene – dijo Mikey, a lo que Casey y Donnie comenzaron a reír por tan absurda respuesta

\- Haremos algo interesante hoy – dijo Casey

\- ¿Cómo qué? – cuestión el de naranja

\- Espiaremos a sus hermanos haciendo sus cositas y si Don y yo tenemos razón ehm… ustedes dos…

\- Mikey se pondrá un vestido por toda una semana

\- Y tú pelirroja harás mis tareas por una semana también, mejor dicho un mes

\- No es justo – se quejaron los dos

\- Y qué tal si nosotros ganamos – hablo Mikey

\- Ustedes dos se vestirán de chicas por una semana – dijo Abril

\- Sí, eso – apoyo el pecoso

\- Hecho – dijeron los dos chimuelos

Los 4 se dirigieron al cuarto del temperamental pero no estaban, así que se dirigieron al de Leo, entreabrieron un poco la puerta dejando ver un ojo de cada uno

\- Espera Mikey, tú no puedes ver – hablo el de purpura alejándolo de ahí

\- ¿Por qué? – hizo un puchero

\- Porque eres muy… muy joven

\- ¿Hablan de lo que ellos dos van a hacer?

\- Sí – dijeron los tres

\- No importa, ya he visto algunas extrañas revistas que tiene Casey

\- ¡Qué! – se exaltó

\- Chicos, bajen la voz – susurró Abril

\- Ok, ven a ver – dijo el esbelto y una vez más se colocaron en posición para espiar

Dentro de la habitación

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres tener tu primera vez en mi cuarto?

\- Sí, últimamente te has portado muy lindo conmigo – se sonrojo – y está es la forma de devolvértelo a mi manera

\- … ¿Seguro?

\- Sí – elevó un poco la voz

Leo con una sonrisa comenzó a besarlo muy dulcemente, mientras pasaba uno de sus manos por las piernas de Raphael; desde la rendija de la puerta…

\- Ven, Leo hizo eso como un novio hacia su novia – susurró Abril

\- Eso no prueba nada – dijo Casey molesto

\- Shh – los calló Donnie

Después Leo acercó un par de dedos al rostro de Raph quien los lamio de una forma muy sensual, en seguida el líder acomodó las piernas del temperamental, muy cuidadoso dejo entrar los dedos en la entrada del de rojo, haciendo que el temperamental se estremeciera levemente y dejara escapar un débil gemido; Leonardo hizo mover las caderas de Raph similar a unas pequeñas embestidas.

\- Parece que estamos ganando Mikey

\- No celebran nada aun – dijo Casey

Los dos hermanos de rojo y azul detuvieron su acto regresando a ver repentinamente a la puerta.

\- ¡Qué creen que están haciendo! – exclamó apenado y sonrojado Raphael, mientras se cubría con las sabanas

\- N-nosotros – se miraron unos a otros – n-nada – rieron nerviosos y salieron corriendo despavoridos del lugar

\- ¿Quieres que continúe? – preguntó el de ojos azules

\- En otro momento… y-ya se me quitaron las ganas Leo le besa el cuello con sutileza

\- ¿Acaso te avergüenzo?

\- No… es solo que…, no me gusta que los chicos nos vean teniendo… intimidad

\- Entiendo – sonrió

En la sede

\- Estábamos tan cerca de ganar – dijo Abril

\- Vieron, Leo es el seme – dijo Mikey relajado

\- Eso es imposible – dijo Casey

\- Es cierto lo que dice Casey, no es posible matemática y químicamente, mis cálculos no concuerdan

\- Admítanlo chicos – hablo la pelirroja con un aire de confianza – ya ganamos

\- No, debemos recaudar más pruebas

Durante ese tiempo Mikey espiaba un poco a sus hermanos mayores y escuchó decir algo de sus hermanos, después regreso con sus amigos

\- Oigan todos – se acercó a los demás – escuché decir a Leo y Raph que hoy en la noche van a hacer el amor

\- Esa es nuestra última oportunidad – hablo el científico

Cuando la noche se hizo presente en todo en lugar, los cuatro, una vez más fueron a espiar.

Dentro de la habitación una vez más ya estaban en posición; el de azul lo preparo otra vez, mientras se cubrían con una sábana blanca de su cintura para abajo; Leo le besaba apasionadamente hasta elevar sus caderas un poco, después lo penetró con sutileza, haciendo que Raph se quejara un poco por ser la primera vez que lo hacía. Los cuatro desde la entrada de la puerta se percataron de que Raphael era el que más gemía.

\- Ganamos Mikey – susurró

\- Sí – festejaron felizmente

\- No quiero vestirme de mujer

\- No, no es posible, yo quiero mi tarea – hablo Casey tenazmente mientras entraba a la habitación

\- No Casey – dijeron los demás

Casey entró a la habitación de los dos enamorados; mientras tanto Leo tenía sentado a Raph entre sus piernas al mismo tiempo que lo hacía dar unos pequeños brincos

\- ¡Raph! – dijo en un descontrol completo de ira y molestia - ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tú el uke?! – exclamó

\- Este… n-no es el mejor momento… para hablar Jones

\- Lárgate Casey – hablo el de azul

\- No pero…

\- En serio, v-vete de aquí – Raph no sabía si seguir discutiendo como si nada o aguantarse el éxtasis que le venía, hasta que no pudo más y se corrió por en medio de Leo

\- Creo que… debí haber esperado un… poco – dijo Casey mientras salía del cuarto

\- Jones arruino nuestro momento

\- No pude correrme en ti

\- No es bueno hacerlo en la alcantarilla con todos esos metiches

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

\- Uke… - se encogió de hombros sin entender

Después se levantaron y vistieron con sus cosas, y luego salieron para ir a hablar con todos aquellos que los interrumpieron

\- ¡Por qué rayos arruinaron nuestro momento! – exclamó el temperamental

\- Más les vale una buena explicación

\- Lo hacíamos con… propósitos científicos – Donnie mintió

\- Sí – hablo Mikey – Donnie dijo que tú eres el uke - apunto con su dedo a Raph – y el que se comportaba como una chica en la cama

\- ¡Qué! – regreso su vista al esbelto

\- Yo no dije eso

\- Chicos, los que importa es que Donnie y Casey perdieron una apuesta – mencionó la pelirroja

\- Con que todo era una apuesta – dijo Leo

Al día siguiente; Casey y Don venían con un vestido; el del esbelto era de color púrpura que hacia juego con su bandana mientras que el de Jones era similar al de una sirvienta

\- Odio mi vida – dijo Casey

\- Yo también, no es bueno hacer una apuesta - y ante eso todos se rieron de su muy mala suerte que tenían

\- Es bueno ganar

\- Tú lo has dicho Mikey, tú lo has dicho – chocaron las manos en señal de un buen triunfo

 ** _Fin_**

 ** _A mi me encanta que Leo sea el seme/dominante_** **** ** _de la relación y que Raph sea el uke/sumiso, apuesto que esta no se la esperaban, ya que yo casi siempre vi a Raph como seme :P sin embargo no me agrada así, lo sé soy un fenómeno_**


End file.
